


Love On The Asphalt: Love Letters From Motorsports

by RainyRinReina



Series: Reina's Vague Art Fics [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, taking requests, you have to guess who's writing to who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRinReina/pseuds/RainyRinReina
Summary: A collection of love letters between lovers, partners, teammates, friends, and best friends.Names have been removed for privacy reasons and letters are translated into English.Authors Note: Some of these will be set in my other works, but most will be original or based on abandoned WIPs.
Relationships: Unknown/Unknown
Series: Reina's Vague Art Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557073
Kudos: 8





	Love On The Asphalt: Love Letters From Motorsports

**September 20th 2020, Originally Written In French, Written On Tear Stained College Ruled A4**

Dearest **[Redacted]**

~~I love you but at the same time I hate you for what you did to me. For what you did to all of us.~~

~~I should've known you weren't going to be faithful, it hasn't been in your nature since 2014. Suzuka changed you, I miss the person you used to be.~~

~~If only we could go back to our last year in karting, we were so young and held nothing but love for eachother in our hearts.~~

I’m so sorry my love. You have to believe me I wanted to save you, please believe me. I should’ve seen how much you were hurting yourself instead of how you were hurting me. It took everything I had to not run to you and hold you in my arms and whisper that all would be fine. I knew you’d never forgive me for outing us, it had to be on your terms. I was okay with that, I'd wait a thousand years for you to be ready with the world knowing about our love.

Please don’t let this be the end. I’d rather die than let you go. Do you still love me?

**[Redacted]**

**Author's Note:**

> Should've said this when I posted, Chapter one is set in the world of Someone Gets Hurt.


End file.
